


nightmares

by sarufish



Category: Men At Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarufish/pseuds/sarufish





	nightmares

Tyler was normally a pretty heavy sleeper, which used to be a problem considering the friends he made over the years. In college that meant he was always the one who woke up after a night of partying with obscene things drawn on his face.

He was also the one who would sleep through the fire alarm going off in the middle of the night. Lucky for him it was usually a prank or some kid burning food. Tyler used to be able to sleep through anything, but over the years it’s gotten him into trouble, like the time a burglar broke into his apartment while he was there. He slept right through his tv being jacked, which was kind of embarrassing to explain to the cops. So Tyler taught himself to be a light sleeper. More like a restless sleeper. Unless he was sharing his bed, he found it hard to completely relax, always worried that he’d sleep through a disaster.

But that fear went away when Milo started sleeping in his bed. Tyler couldn’t remember the last time he slept so soundly. Milo was like a teddy bear, and not just because he was furry. Well. Sorta. It was mostly just because he was warm and comfortable, and Tyler could finally let his guard down.

The only problem was…. Well, he wasn’t sure Milo felt the same way. Milo would always stay up late, and it would take a lot of prodding to get him to come to bed. Tyler thought maybe Milo didn’t like sleeping with him. Maybe Tyler snored or said weird shit in his sleep or rolled around too much. Milo never said anything, but it worried Tyler enough to keep him up that night long after Milo had dozed off.

He sighed to himself and thought he was being paranoid. Of course that just made him think of all the totally not bogus reasons that Milo wouldn’t want to sleep in his bed. Ugh, maybe Milo hates his room, it’s full of the dumb shit Tyler likes. Or maybe his bed was uncomfortable? Nah, can’t be. Or maybe Tyler’s too clingy and Milo only sleeps with him because Tyler wants him too— Milo jerks in his sleep, and it snapped Tyler out of his thoughts. Tyler assumed Milo was just twitching in his sleep, but even in the low light, he could see that Milo’s trembling.

Tyler moved closer, trying to remember if it’s dangerous to wake someone from a bad dream or if that’s sleepwalkers. He touched Milo’s arm carefully and quietly called his name. Milo whimpered and flinched. Tyler frowned; he’s never seen Milo like this before. It’s weird. Milo’s always been cheerful albeit a little cynical. He’s not supposed to be sad or scared, it’s just… Not something that happened and Tyler wants to keep it from happening.

Tyler gently pulled Milo toward him and wraps his arms around the brunet’s waist. Milo’s brow is furrowed, but he immediately latched onto Tyler like he’s going to fall off the edge of the world. He startled awake, breathing hard. His eyes are wide an his face looks terrified and it made Tyler’s chest ache. When Milo realized where he was, he collapsed bonelessly against Tyler who held him close. They laid like that until Milo caught his breath. Tyler wanted to ask a dozen questions, wanted to know what has Milo so scared so he can tell him it’s okay and that he’s safe, but he can’t bring himself to break the silence yet. But it’s Milo that spoke first.

"…Sorry, did I wake you?" Milo’s voice was hoarse and a little shaky. Tyler rubbed his back idly.

"Nah, I was still up. Couldn’t sleep." Milo nodded. Tyler wondered what the appropriate time is to wait before asking the obvious.

"Usually they’re not this bad. The nightmares, I mean." Milo fidgeted with the edge of the comforter. "You normally sleep through it when it happens."

Tyler suddenly felt guilty about the restful sleep he’s been getting while nestled next to Milo.

"Can I ask what you dreamed about..?" Tyler doesn’t want to make Milo relive his nightmares, but he wanted to help and maybe he can if he knows what he’s dealing with.

"…I dreamed that you left just like Lisa did. Okay, glad we got that all out in the open, good night. " Milo shifted to move back to his side of the bed, but Tyler held him firmly.

"Milo…" Tyler didn’t know what to say to that. He knew what Lisa did was messed up, but he didn’t realize that Milo wasn’t over it yet. Milo was always good at hiding his emotions with sarcasm and witty comebacks, Tyler admired that about him.

But now he was vulnerable, and Tyler had to be careful not to screw this up. Tyler held Milo’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"That’s never gonna happen, you know. I’m not Lisa, my hair’s way better than hers." Milo laughed a little, and Tyler smiled. "Nothing could ever make me want to leave you. Not even some guy named Paul. " Tyler kissed Milo’s forehead and held him tighter. Milo relaxed against him and mumbled an apology.

"Hey, it’s okay. I was just worried that you didn’t like sleeping in the same bed as me."

Milo chuckled. “Nah, I like it. But…”

"But?" Tyler tensed.

"You always steal the covers."

Tyler laughed and promised that he’d be sure to share from then on. Milo nodded and yawned. They were both exhausted but neither wanted to sleep yet. They stayed up all night, talking about whatever came to mind, traded hypotheticals, and embarrassing stories. Tyler’s goal was to just distract Milo and put him at ease, which seemed to work because the brunet dozed off in the middle of one of Tyler’s college stories. The sun was starting to peek through the curtains, and Tyler realized how tired he was. He pulled the blankets closer around the both of them and decided that they’re taking a much needed personal day from work.


End file.
